<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanvid] Vessel by aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585764">[fanvid] Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight'>aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna be your vessel any more, I don't wanna be a vessel of your doubt // A study of Anakin's relationships with family and expectation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanvid] Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Vessel by Dry the River.</p><p>Warning for bright flashes of light from 1:17 to 1:20. The character death is Shmi, Padme, and Anakin.</p><p>Edit 2/5/21: Subtitles are now available for the Internet Archive version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/18-m6fM1AT4re6oy5fzSKCTI0OjSf-KoG/view?usp=sharing">Direct link to Google Drive.</a>
</p><p>Lyrics:</p><p>I knelt at the sink,<br/>
Like a priest or a prince<br/>
Maybe I'm to be a king<br/>
And they're waiting for me at Westminster</p><p>And the walls are paper thin<br/>
I hear the neighbor's arguing<br/>
Could you lower your voice?<br/>
I would sail my unborn daughter (maybe)</p><p>We didn't stage a passion play<br/>
Didn't change our given names<br/>
Or waltz to our bed<br/>
Or need to make a sense</p><p>But I see your skin, paler now<br/>
Than the host in your mouth<br/>
Where the truth never seems to be<br/>
Now the burning branch never speaks to me</p><p>It whispers like<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
These are my words, this is my mouth<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel now</p><p>And I may not see the future<br/>
But I see its lonely architect<br/>
At the door of my house<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
I don't wanna be a vessel of your doubt</p><p>Truly I never dreamt<br/>
Of all the dumb accoutrement<br/>
I would want for myself<br/>
For the shelf<br/>
I laid it all at your feet<br/>
On your neck and your cheek<br/>
But the burning branch wouldn't speak to me</p><p>I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
These are my rules, this is my house<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel now</p><p>And I may not see the future<br/>
But I see its lonely architect<br/>
At the foot of my bed<br/>
I don't wanna be your vessel any more<br/>
Didn't wanna be your vessel anyway</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>